


(Story idea) Labyrinth/Darkwing Duck Crossover.... Let Me Explain!

by ILoveCrystals



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Idea - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveCrystals/pseuds/ILoveCrystals
Summary: An idea that popped into my head after watching Darkwing duck and than listening to the Labyrinth soundtrack....Please tell me what you guys think, I REALLY wanna do this, but I'm not sure... Just read this and you'll know what I mean





	1. So... What do you guys think?

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE ENTIRE THING, BEFORE GIVING YOUR OPINION!!  
> I know this is a weird idea, but please read it before giving an opinion, I don't want any confusion in the comments, not trying to be rude, honest!

Soooo.... If you guys read the description, you should know how I got this idea, so I'll skip right on to it!

Keep in mind, this is GREATLY simplified version of what I'm planning, not everything is set in stone, and if I do this story, I'll do everything in my power to keep the characters... Well, in character.

 

Rhoda Dendron is a scientist at the St. Canard University.  
Not the most social person in the world, but does have experience in socializing, she does, however, have a friend, Binkie Muddlefoot, who she babysits for on occasion.

Honker is a great kid, Tank... Could use some work. One night, the boys can't sleep and Rhoda decides to tell them a story she was told as a child. The story of the Forest King.

'Long ago, he was once a kind and benevolent ruler of the flora, his subjects thought highly of him, some even thought of him as a father of sorts. Even with all this, the king still desired one thing, a wife. He searched and searched for anyone who could possibly love him, but no one wanted anything to do with him.  
He grew so desprate, he tried to make a bride, she however held nothing but days and hatred in her non-existent heart, and left him. She still wanders the Forest to this day  
After so many times of his heart being torn, he became a bitter man, he became a ruthless and selfish ruler, any unwanted visitors in his forest were turned into horrific plant monsters.  
The inhabitants of the Forest no longer revered him, he was only feared.  
They say if you say "I wish the Forest King would come and take you away" to anyone, the Forest King will wisk them away and... turn them into floral beings'

After the story, Honker is shaking due to the ending and Tank mocks Honker for getting scared of a "stupid bedtime story for baby's" and then proceeds to taunt him, before Rhoda could send him of to his room, Tank than said the same magical words, as another taunt, Honker, in self defense and anger, said the same thing. After a rather firm scolding from Rhoda, the two are sent to bed. After hearing a scream, Rhoda decides to check on the boys, only to find the boys wrapped head to toe in vines and Forest King in the process of escaping (with the boys in tow).

After Rhoda begs for him to let them go, he agrees on one condition, she must traverse his forest and find the boys at the center (where a giant maze awaits, the maze replacing the stairs near the end of labyrinth) and she must complete this within 24 hours (Bushroot only agreed to this for his own amusement, not believing that she'd be able to do this).

Cast:  
Rhoda Dendron: Sarah  
Binkie and Herb Muddlefoot: Sarah's parents  
Tank and Honker: Toby  
Reginald Bushroot: Jareth  
Spike: Hoggle  
Hedgey (slime okay, your okay): Ludo  
The yellow flower from easy come, easy grows (I'm calling her Daffodil): Sir Didymus Posey: the trash lady  
The Daisy's (the incredible bulk): the Fire gang

The phone flower Bushroot used in beauty and the beet to eavesdrop on Rhoda and Darkwing's conversation play the role of Jareth's Crystal Ball's

So this is what I came up with, any questions you guys may have, I'd be happy to answer, I know this is a bit weird.


	2. My decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made up my mind, with the help of 'TheCrossroadsKid' , I've decided what to do.

I'M DOING THIS!!!

Even if one person likes this idea, it's worth it, and it will give me practice, so if this sucks, I can redo this story!!! (One may argue that I could just edit this, but I'd rather redo it so others and myself can see how far I've come in writing)

 

My sister is in the hospital now, I could start writing now, to pass time here, but I can't give a date when this will be released. But I will try to get at least the first chapter out soon. 

I imagine this is gonna be difficult due to me using a tablet instead of a computer. Hopefully I won't push a magical button that will screw everything up at last second. 

 

Bonus that I forgot to mention before... Bushroot's appearance i imagine, resembles how Vidia (in the original Disney fairies, the world with Rani in it) looked compared to everyone else: sharp edges and a bit ragged looking

 

Hope you guy's will like this, and have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in;  
> giving me idea's,  
> giving me constructive criticism,  
> or being an editor for this story, 
> 
> I'd be happy to hear them!!! I literally just got my account set up today, so I have no clue how anything works, I'd greatly appreciate your guys' help, whether it be with my grammer, my attitude, my story('s) any help will be excepted!!! 
> 
> Once I make a decision about wether or not I'll go through with this, I'll do the second chapter of this. It will involve, my decision on doing this, what to expect, and the hopeful release date of the first chapter.


End file.
